Glen
"I know I'm not alone. I know I'm not a freak. And even though we had our differences, I know my dad really loved me." --Glen about Chucky. Glen is the child of the killer dolls, and was unknowingly born with a twin sister, Glenda. However, for some reason, she remains dormant in her brother's body. Biography He was born from his dying mother Tiffany in the Hackensack Cemetery. He killed the detective who witnessed his birth, but it has been shown that unlike his parents, Glen does not like to kill people. Because he sees that it is wrong, it is possible that Glenda may have temporarily taken over and attacked the detective. Glen was found by Psychs, who named him Shitface. He was performing as a ventriloquist dummy, and often faced verbal abuse. He was kept in a cage, and was even threatened to be killed by his owner. ''Seed of Chucky'' (2004) After six years of abuse by Psychs, Glen decided to run away to Hollywood to find his real parents. He manages to discover that a movie, Chucky Goes Psycho, is being made based on Chucky and Tiffany's killings. Using the Damballa amulet of his father, he brings their dolls back to life, and announces himself as their child. Chucky and Tiffany cannot agree on his gender (due to the fact he is not anatomically correct, unlike his parents). Chucky believes he is a boy and gives him the name Glen, while Tiffany calls her Glenda. For the welfare of Glen, Chucky and Tiffany decide to quit their murdering habits to set a good example. However, unlike Tiffany, Chucky has no intention of stopping killing, and tries to teach Glen behind her back. Chucky arranges a "boys' night out" for him and Glen, which results in them rear-ending Britney Spears' car into a ditch so forcefully that it explodes on impact. They then set their sights on their next victim, the photographer that took the pictures of Chucky. Glen tries to stop his father and save him, but the photographer is so startled by Glen's appearance that he hits a shelf where sulphuric acid falls on him, killing him. Chucky is thrilled by this and sets up a camera to take picture of them beside the dead photographer. During this time, Chucky and Tiffany had come up with a plan to transfer their souls into new human bodies to start a new life. They had chosen the actress Jennifer Tilly and director Redman. And for Glen, they impregnated Jennifer with Chucky's semen. However, after Jennifer gives birth to twins, Chucky suddenly decides throw out their plan and stay a doll. Tiffany is furious and resolves to take Glen with her, but before they can possess their hosts, the police come and the dolls flee. Tiffany and Glen follow Jennifer to the hospital, where they are able to drug her. In the nick of time Tiffany possesses Jennifer, just as Chucky bursts through the door and axes Tiffany's doll body through the head. Angered by his father, Glen takes the axe and proceeds to impale and dismember Chucky. Glen asks Chucky if he is proud of him, and Chucky congratulates Glen before being decapitated and killed. Realizing what he has done, Glen suffers an emotional breakdown, and Jennifer comforts him. Five years later, Glen and his sister Glenda are living as humans with their mother Tiffany, who had possessed Jennifer Tilly. They are celebrating their birthdays, and Glen goes to open a present. However, upon opening it, his eye begins to twitch. Inside the box is Chucky's severed arm, which then attacks him. His fate is unknown. Murders Committed by Glen #Lt. Preston: Attacked his face. Fate unknown, but presumably killed off. (Possibly Glenda) #Claudia's Father: Stabbed, fell down staircase. (Dream) #Claudia's Mother: Broke neck. (Dream) #Britney Spears: Incinerated when her car was ran off-road. Unintentional. #Pete Peters: Knocked into a rack, where acid fell on him. Unintentional. #Chucky: Hacked to pieces with axe. Trivia *The inspiration for him is from the 1953 film Glen or Glenda. Gallery Seed-Of-Chucky-seed-of-chucky-29019654-1920-1080.jpg|Glen with Psychs in Seed of Chucky. Seed-Of-Chucky-seed-of-chucky-29083338-1024-576.jpg|Glen with the amulet of Damballa in Seed of Chucky. glen mad.jpg|Glen in Seed of Chucky. Chucky-Tiff-and-Glen.jpg|Glen with Tiffany and Chucky in Seed of Chucky. Seed-Of-Chucky-seed-of-chucky-29084934-1024-576.png|Glen comforted by Tiffany (in Jennifer's body) after killing Chucky in Seed of Chucky. Glendahhh.jpg|Glen and Glenda, human, in Seed of Chucky. Category:Male Characters Category:Bride of Chucky Characters Category:Seed of Chucky Characters